Loving Annoyance
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: A fic for Love Mode by Shimizu Yuki. Kiichi's idea of a vacation is anything but for his companions. Shounenai. Haruomi X Kiichi.


Well, what can I say? Even though work has been busy as all hell and I'm sure I'm going to die of self inflicted sleep deprivation, I'm here with another fic. Seeing as there is a serious lack of Love Mode fiction out there I figured I'd do my little part and add to the collection. Anyway, Please enjoy and if you would like to read my original shounen-ai story please visit my LJ _Stars & Silver Shillings_.

**Loving Annoyance**

Somehow when Kiichi announced his plans for a relaxing vacation, Haruomi had held a slight unspoken wish that they might be alone together on this trip. Perhaps it was his lover's seductive nuances or the other man's deceiving smile that had him agreeing, holding onto his faint hope.

When he thought about it, it was probably that same smile that had caused their current situation.

Kiichi had obviously used his favourite weapon to seduce Reiji, Naoya, and Shuuhei into accompanying them. In the end, Kiichi's four hostages were forced to spend a very long weekend in a Kyoto onsen keeping the ever mischievous elder Aoe brother amused.

For two days, Haruomi found himself torn between pitying Reiji as he tried valiantly to keep at least 10 feet between Naoya and his troublesome brother at all times and becoming a pawn in another of his lover's devious Reiji-irritating schemes. Only Shuuhei seemed to be able to sidestep the commotion that arose at every turn, seeing as neither of the opposing parties was his partner he had no obligation to take sides and was satisfied just watching the scenes play out.

Thus it was no real surprise that at the end of the weekend, when everyone was packing their belongs and getting ready to return home that there was only one person who truly seemed disappointed to be leaving. Kiichi seemed to have decided to show his dissatisfaction with leaving by making himself a bother to each oh his travelling companions. He had actually went so far as to hide all of Reiji's luggage, accuse Shuuhei of spying into the women's bath and practically becoming a piece of the flustered Naoya's clothing every time Reiji looked in their direction.

The only person who seemed to enjoy the long ride home was Kiichi, who sat happily between Naoya and Reiji in the backseat, saying things naughty enough that they made the boy blush and fidget nervously. Now and then, Naoya would glance behind Kiichi, as if beseeching Reiji to help him, but he was powerless to do more than give the back of his older brother's head the death glare and pray for the end to come soon.

By the time Haruomi had pulled the car into the front drive of the Aoe house he had completely forgotten his whimsical hope of some alone time with his lover. The tension in the car heavy enough to kill and he obviously wasn't the only one to think so. As soon as the wheels ground to a halt, three of the four passengers burst out of the car as if their lives - or at least their sanity - depended on it. Kiichi, on the other hand, leisurely got out and, after asking him to unload the luggage, wandered slowly into the house.

Haruomi pulled the car around back and quickly unloaded their bags before letting himself into the house and heading for the kitchen where he automatically started to prepare tea and sat down to decided what to make for supper that evening.

"Haruomi?"

He turned at the soft call, looking up from his cookbook to notice Kiichi framed in the doorway. "Yes?" He answered, wondering what could have possessed his lover to leave his playmates in peace for even a short amount of time.

"You were supposed to come find me." Kiichi replied, walking around the table to come up beside him. "Or did you give up already?"

"Give up?" Haruomi inquired, unsure the direction this game was going to go.

"Yes." Kiichi explained, as he made his way onto his housekeeper's lap, sitting to face him and straddling his hips. That mischievous little smile curved his lips as he leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "It's far more rewarding when you have to hunt down your prey but you didn't even try. I'm disappointed."

"I still have to make supper." Haruomi answered regretfully.

"For who?"

"What?"

"Who are you making supper for?" Kiichi inquired, a glint in his eyes.

"For you, Reiji, Naoya and - " He began, but was quickly interrupted.

"They left."

"When?" He muttered in disbelief.

"As soon as they got here. Reiji said he had work and took Naoya home and Kashima said he received a call from his girlfriend and had to go see her. I doubt they'll be returning anytime soon." Kiichi grinned, seemingly pleased with this turn of events.

"Why did they - " Haruomi started then remembered Kiichi's behaviour for the last two days. Was it really any wonder that the other's had jumped ship as soon as the opportunity arose?

"You seemed like you wanted us to be alone for a while, so I arranged just that." Kiichi informed him, proving his ability yet again to read the younger man like no one else. He was pulling himself up closer to his lover, pressing in upon him. "Shall we use this time to our advantage?"

Haruomi answered that with a kiss.

Breathless and smiling, Kiichi seemed unable to resist teasing him. "I guess that leaves just me for supper." He laughed as Haruomi laid him out on the table and proceeded to fulfill his lover's wish.

The End

Hope you liked and please Review!


End file.
